Más allá de la prenda
by Dask Visconti
Summary: La vida es incongruente en sucesos, sin embargo, acorde a nuestros más recónditos deseos. Y un sueño una llamada, esperando el climáx para disolverse en la realidad. Shonen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia:**No es mio, personajes, la inventiva de los trompillos giratorios que por mi parte se parecen no únicamente al juego de japón, etc. La historia sí.

**Advertencias:** Clichés a morir. Shone-ai

**Nota: **Espero les guste. Son de los escritos que sólo salen a la brava sin pensar, sin embargo, cualquier anomalía podeís decirlo. Criticas, bienvenidas.**  
**

* * *

** Más allá de la prenda.**

Fue una noche agitada para su mente. Sueños colocándose en ráfagas candentes en sus pensamientos, logran que un pequeño suspiro escape de los labios del dueño…

No era la primera vez, y comienza a mermarle la paciencia. Y es que Brooklyn siendo tan apacible, le existe un punto en que, sobrepasando la línea intangible, llega a demostrar sus emociones en máximo esplendor. El problema: no saber qué quimeras se instalan en su rasocinio galopándose como fieras, agotándolo placenteramente, deseando al final recordarlo.

Se gira boca abajo, colgando su brazo. Acaricia el suelo, juguetea con el polvo. Suspira. Aquello le enojó y decide refrescarse en el jardín para aprovechar además, un vistazo a la luna, brillante ante la oscuridad.

En la mañana, luego de una resolución que duró lo suficiente par impacientar a las personas comunes y corrientes. Y era verdad, Garland ya no aguantaba esas caminatas de su amigo. Porque obvio, el ha escuchado todos esos días el rechinar de la puerta, las leves presiones de los pies al moverse por el suelo, el sonido del agua al vaciarse en el vaso… agregando todavía que le esperaba en su regreso. La noche, aún siendo Japón, era peligrosa.

—Garland —el aludido regresa del mundo de las ideas, dejando posado en sus labios el vaso con leche del rutinario desayuno—. Voy a preguntarte algo —frunce el ceño, sin moverse un ápice, sabía esa sonrisa, esos ojos cerrados para según dar credibilidad a una amabilidad absurda, retorcida, significaban una serie de sucesos incomprensibles que le llevarían a errar en la conclusión que empezaba alojarse en su cerebro o una conclusión que con el tiempo cambiaría hasta llegar al final donde sólo él, Brooklyn, conocía el desarrollo.

— Bien, dime que se te ofrece —ahí estaba, las palabras que aletearían en contra suya como una tempestad. Una forma suicida de matar la poca sensatez que le queda. No es tonto, si Brooklyn pregunta es por una cosa, algo que no comprendía, y si no lo comprendía, el comienzo de una faena del existencialismo se distribuiría alrededor de quienes lo conocen. Garland sólo espera tuviera respuesta que satisficiera a los involucrados.

—Últimamente ando impaciente, eso me molesta —"Malnacido" piensa, ¿le molesta? "Es peor de lo que pensé"—. Me pregunto qué puedo hacer. Los sueños no me dejan tranquilo.

Brooklyn posa la cabeza en la mesa, su comida sigue sin ser saboreada. No era bueno pero, solamente sueños ¿verdad? Sopesa lo que va decirle, no quiere la destrucción del mundo… Ok, estaba exagerando. Él no es como antes, ha cambiado y se preocupa minúsculamente por las demás personas.

—Brooklyn, te preocupas demasiado. Son sólo sueños. Algunos dicen que son tan sólo el deseo inconsciente de las personas o una forma de decirte tu mismo que tienes que resolver cierta situación.  
-Pero, no son sólo sueños, hay algo más pero al último, lo olvido – Brooklyn habla sin emoción, se endereza. Su mirada escrutadora no es obvia para quien se la ha mostrado.

—Si los olvidas, no son importantes. Simplemente olvídalo – el vaso con leche queda a un lado. La conversación no le encuentra sentido consiguiendo, la situación, distraerlo de aquella mirada seria, que pocas veces aparecía en la autómata mirada de Brooklyn. Seriedad o sonrisa.

—No lo entiendes —se levanta con parsimonia—. Yo lo si…

La respuesta queda en el aire. Garland la ha fastidiado.

II

Las nubes viajan en calma en el cielo. Y él quiere calma, o eso cree Tyson que lleva un rato mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Kai acostado en el pasto, sus manos acolchonan su cabeza y de vez en cuando cierra los ojos para luego prestarle atención a las nubes esponjosas.

—Oye, Kai —dice mientras se acomoda la gorra. El aludido voltea con cierta inquietud, se sienta recargando su peso en aquellos brazos estilizados. Abre un poco los ojos para luego enfocar con hastío a quien le importunó, a punto de regresar a la anterior posición—. ¡Qué actitud! ¿Pues a quién esperabas?- termina con un dejo de enfado.

—A nadie —se levanta para acercarse a Tyson—. Más oportuno no pudiste ser. ¿No sabes lo qué es la privacidad?

El joven Kinomiya quiere responder, pero un movimiento lo acalla. Kai se ha arrimado a él, su espalda contra su pecho, consiguiendo en el acto ver un casi imperceptible sonrojo, en cuanto el dueño del fénix voltea la cabeza hacia un lado.

—¡Qué demonios! ¡Brooklyn! —exclama, únicamente viéndole de reojo. Tyson apenas y consigue ponerse a un lado de su sobresaltado amigo.

—La verdad es que nada. Pasaba por aquí, tú sabes. Y tu inconfundible bufanda apareció ante mi vista, me dieron ganas de acariciarla.

El silencio reina. ¡Diablos!, hasta Tyson en su inconsciencia que es, desde una proeza meramente de su anatomía física-mental, más viva que sus fugaces pensamientos huecos de corduras; puede darse el permiso de sorprenderse y arañarse el cuerpo en un sonrojo, pidiendo a gritos que lo trague la tierra. No entiende lo que pasa, pero su proeza insignificante ante el ojo de quien le conoce y ve le invita en desespero y giros de un vacio estomacal a que se largue: "tres son multitud".

Y lo hace, al fin y al cabo, en su consciencia, cree equívocamente que Brooklyn está enojado con Kai, y no quiere en lo absoluto estar en el derramamiento de sangre, tal vez huesos esparcido sea reducido el cuerpo de él y la sangre hiendo rio abajo para ser uno en la nada y su carne utilizada... Tyson jamás exagera. La premonición de lo que cree va a pasar no raya en nada la exageración. Sí, salva gente, pero eso no significa entrar a la guerra sin fusil, esperando estar de pie al final como héroe de película.

Kai también sabe que debe huir, hasta su orgullo comienza a flaquear. No quiere saber lo que va a pasar. De hecho, nunca sabe. Se resignó. Desde el momento en que pedía que le prestara su bufanda, comenzó a claudicar. Brooklyn fue y seguirá siendo un enigma que odiaba querer…

Su bufanda comienza a oprimirle el cuello, signo infalible de que su acompañante la jala. Intenta demostrar una cara de verdadero enojo. Se esfuma, un sonrojo le remplaza obteniendo Brooklyn como bono extra un temblor.

Le gusta, le reconforta en cada parte de su ser observar a Kai no poder moverse. Estar a su merced. Sacarle una actitud diferente a la tan conocida férrea voluntad de su carácter.

Por eso, por hoy está bien, deja que regrese su mirada enfadada y se marcha con sutil satisfacción. Aquella bufanda que, en su momento, deseaba tener, le era útil. Porque si fuese al contrario, la habría destruido. Lo objetos innecesarios deben ser desechados.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Renuncia:**No es mio, personajes, la inventiva de los trompillos giratorios que por mi parte se parecen no únicamente al juego de japón, etc. La historia sí.

**Advertencias:** Clichés a morir. Shone-ai

**Nota: **Siguen los fugaces cuentos de romance clicheasco. Espero lo disfruten.**  
**

* * *

** Más allá de la prenda.**

**.  
**

—Cobarde —pronuncia al llegar a la casa de los Kinomiya. Tyson se amedrenta al oírle prácticamente sisear a su espalda ¿A qué hora le alcanzó?

—Vamos, Kai. No quería verlos pelear por tonterías. —comenta no muy convencido de su resolución y más, cuando nota que Kai muestra cierta confusión.

—No creo te hayas ido por eso. —murmura, alejándose de él.

**.**

**III**

**.  
**

El viento gélido mueve su cabello. En cuánto vio interrumpir a Hiro en la comida, estuvo obligado a escuchar una bienvenida por parte de su familia. Él no está acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, recordando amargamente el por qué terminó viviendo con los Kinomiya. Eso lo hace suspirar, ¿cuánto llevaba? ¿Meses?

El jardín tranquiliza la turba de pensamientos que recorren su mente. Avienta una piedra al estanque esparciendo en todas direcciones los pececillos naranjos, recuerda entre el oleaje el tenue tacto de dedos recorrerle en la espalda, quería verlo y se molestaba por ello.

—No frunzas tanto el ceño, así nadie se enamorará de ti —insinúa Hiro a la lejanía. Sabe que no debe acercarse mucho, Kai no estaba en su mejor momento según el informe dado por su abuelo; perder lo que por derecho era suyo, terminar prácticamente en la calle, no es fácil de asimilar. Pero sonríe, no cree que esté solo, tiene a sus amigos.

—¿Qué intentas, Hiro?

—Vengo a saludar formalmente al nuevo miembro de la familia —ironiza acercándose reservadamente.

—Yo no hablaba de eso —murmura, le incomoda en demasía estar con él, le harta. Manipulador e indiferente, igual que él, que Brooklyn, no les importa nada.

—Entonces, ¿de qué?

Termina en el estanque. Por tan absorto estar, se figuró a la persona que tanto le desespera. Enfurecido se limita a encerrarse en su cuarto designado en la residencia. Por un instante quiso huir, y la noche larga se le hizo entre cavilaciones, dejando al final sueños palpitantes de deseos que, al final del cántico matutino de pajarillos revoloteando por la casa, odiaba frenéticamente.

**.**

**IV**

**.  
**

Brooklyn no pudo reparar en nadie más que en Hiro al llegar a dojo, fue un año, poco más, que no lo veía ni noticia tenía de él. No siente dolor como en un principio tuvo, estaba bien y eso era lo único importante.

Platican entre Garland, Hiro y él sobre varias cosas, qué han hecho, qué tal les ha ido. Bromean entre tazas de té y postres.

A veces Tyson los interrumpe, sin embargo, como quien no quiere la cosa, Brooklyn aguijonea sobre su relación con Hilary.

—Oigan y ¿Kai? —Garland curiosea consiguiendo que Brooklyn despierte su vivaz mirada acechadora hacia al lugar —. Veo que sigue desapareciendo de vez en cuando.

—No se preocupen por él, ya se acopló, algo al lugar —dice el menor de los Kinomiya engulléndose al instante unos pastelillos — Por lo menos, tiende a socializar un poco más…

—Pero no le gusta que esté por aquí, Tyson. Todavía no me perdona.

—¿Por usarlo? —vociferan los dos miembros de Bega.

—Ustedes lo hicieron —dijo Hiro indiferente, no tenía las ganas de recuperar algo de la confianza, si es que hubo por parte de Kai.

—Iré a preguntarle.

Garland ni se empeña a contrariarlo, ya está acostumbrado a esa relación extraña entre esos dos. No sabía cómo estaba la situación, empero, mejor no era inmiscuirse en algo que se daría por sí sólo.

A quién le extraña es a Hiro, y no se le pasa desapercibido cierto brillo maligno por parte de su anterior pupilo. Tal vez, sería bueno quedarse un tiempo en casa…

**.**

**V**

**.  
**

Demasiado predecible, por lo menos en lo que se refiere a Brooklyn en cuestión de molestarlo, y es que ahí estaba él, acostado entre unos frondosos arboles del parque, dejándose embriagar por la atmosfera. Se sienta a horcajadas en Kai, obstruye cualquier hueco o forma en la que su presa pueda escapar, dejando poco espacio para que se enderece y lo confronte.

—No te cansas de lo mismo Brooklyn —dice con cierto dejo de nerviosismo—. Deja de molestarme.

—Te encanta.

Sin darse cuenta, esas palabras lo desarman. Kai no puede evitar inclinar la cara hacia abajo para que Brooklyn no le vea sonrojado. Él no era lerdo en esas cuestiones por mucho las odiara o se enojara por debilidad, sin embargo, más coraje le daba dejarse llevar por ese bastardo, que delicadamente empieza a levantarle su rostro con la mano, para que lo veo.

Y no quiere rendirse. Olvidar, sí, olvidar esa marejada de inquietudes.

—Deja hacer eso.

—¿Hacer qué? —no responde—. Por cierto, no debiste irte de la casa, es molesto venir a buscarte —Sigue sin responder pero sí removiéndose por el contacto entre ambos—. ¿Cuándo será al revés? —le susurra al oído, Kai le pide que pare esa situación con autoridad o si no…

Brooklyn lo prensa al suelo con su cuerpo de un modo más íntimo, aquel beso era para acallarlo como a veces veía en el parque hacer a los chicos para tranquilizar a las chicas. Le gustaba, le gusta y no repara en la mano que apoya entre las hebras de cabello platinado suave y dinámico. Kai saca un suspiro evocando implícitamente su derrota. Quiere hablar, reclamar empero lo acalla nuevamente Brooklyn.

—No volverá —termina diciendo con tranquilidad Garland a los demás, para él eso era un pretexto aunque muy inconsciente de su amigo.

—Últimamente hacen eso —dice Tyson—. Creo que está bien, que limen asperezas.

—Yo creo que andan limando otras cosas — sobreentendió la indirecta Hiro mas no Tyson, eso realmente era interesante. Así que termina por acompañar a Garland a su casa. Quiere detalles que su hermano no le daría por la despistes de su carácter. Se da cuenta que Brooklyn ha empezado a caminar por sí solo arrastrando con él a Kai.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Renuncia:**No es mio, personajes, la inventiva de los trompillos giratorios que por mi parte se parecen no únicamente al juego de japón, etc. La historia sí.

**Advertencias:** Clichés a morir. Shone-ai

**Nota: **Siguen los fugaces cuentos de romance clicheasco. Espero lo disfruten. Gracias a aquellas personas que leen el fic, agente003 agradezco tu comentario y que se te haga divertido. Son fugaces, pero sirven cuando no tienes inspiración.**  
**

* * *

** Más allá de la prenda.**

**.  
**

**VI**

**.  
**

—Basta —dice Kai bastante cerca de los labios de Brooklyn. Llevan rato jugando entre ellos, sin saber en qué momento las posiciones se invirtieron. El pelirrojo se equilibra apoyando su cuerpo sobre el brazo flexionado en el pasto, mientras que con la otra mano, se enreda en la bufanda. Kai intenta enderezarse mas no puede, le harta estar en esa posición tan comprometedora—. Brooklyn, ya basta.

Y dicho, el aludido se levanta en forma un poco brusca, dejando a su compañero en el suelo. Le mira con una sonrisa cálida—. Luego nos vemos, Kai.

El camino a la casa donde cohabita con su mejor amigo le fue llevadero. Se siente tranquilo y en cuanto abre la puerta principal, no repara en que están tan Garland como Hiro en el comedor.

—¿Te divertiste? —la pregunta fue presuntuosa e iba a contraatacar, pero ubicó a tiempo de quién era esa voz.

—Algo así, Hiro. Pensé que te quedarías con tu familia, no aquí con dos solterones... — bromea sin objetivo alguno. Cuando se trata de su ex tutor, no importa lo que haga él ve a través de sus acciones, si pudo con el hermético Kai, fácil con él, por mucho que lo evadiera. Por algo Hiro era entrenador, debía saber manejar hasta el más complicado de los pupilos.

—Claro, pero quería saber cómo viven —. Toma un poco del café dado por Garland, que no parece interesado en sacarle más información de la que el genio ganas tiene de dar —. Quiero saber bien cómo les ha ido. No creo que me digan todo revoloteando mi hermano cerca y mucho menos con Kai en el dojo, ¿no crees, Brooklyn?

Casi se atraganta el líder de los Bega, en cuánto su invitado soltó aquello. Sí que era atrevido. Únicamente esperaba que no hiciera enfurecer a Brooklyn, tal vez controle extraordinariamente sus efusivos arranques de coraje, sin embargo, al canalizarla sabe responder de manera asombrosa aterrorizando a su alrededor.

—Kai no lo divulgaría —irradia tranquilidad en cada palabra—. Así que no hay problema.

—Oh, ya veo —sorbe un poco del café escudriñando la situación—. ¿Entonces?

—Pues, nada, vamos a la escuela, practicamos beyblades, y todo lo que hacen los jóvenes normales como nosotros —Brooklyn hace una pausa para quedar junto a Hiro —. Aunque pensándolo bien, Tyson y los demás fueron algo fríos, tan sólo quise ayudar — Nuevamente otra pausa como si aquello fuese del conocimiento del primogénito de los Kinomiya —. Dejaron de hablarme, ya pasó eso. Ahora nos llevamos. Garland es algo precavido, pero no es una molestia—el aludido le dieron ganas de estrangular su sinceridad, a veces deseaba el regreso del psicótico—. Pero todo es aceptable. Altibajos como todo en la vida. Nada que no se pueda superar.

—Has madurado.

Es lo único que dice Hiro, antes de marcharse. Aunque fue el resumen más corto que había escuchado en su vida, entiende que no puede forzarlo a hablar más, puesto que apenas empieza a ser abierto, sin embargo, nota que en el resumen jamás habló de Kai y eso era el enigma más grande, considerando como actuó para buscarlo y la forma embebida en la que llegó a la casa; dejaba cabos sueltos que, con gusto, Hiro desea atar.

Kai, intenta parecer lo más estoico posible, mientras queda empalado prácticamente en la puerta del dojo. EL encuentro con Brooklyn no fue, lo que se puede decir, cordial

— ¿Qué pasa, Kai? ¿Te dejaron plantado?

Cierra sus ojos para calmar sus ansias de golpear al hermano de Tyson. Más oportuno no puede ser. Intentando disipar el suceso del parque.

—No sé qué intentas. Pero te equivocas…

— ¿En qué me equivocó? — Hiro lo toma desprevenido para acorralarlo en la pared del lugar—. Dime en qué me equivoco. Si van dos veces que te observo pensativo.

— ¿Crees que con estar dos días puedes saber lo que me sucede? —su opresor sonríe, eso era lo que quería oir, y no tarda Kai en darse cuenta del craso error en las palabras que salieron de su boca —. Deja de fastidiarme.

— ¿Es por Brooklyn? —lo deja libre al ver su enojo emanar de aquellas pupilas violetas —. Tu indiferencia jamás ha surtido efecto en mí. Brooklyn se veía emocionado por verte que hasta te fue a buscar. Y sabes como es el, si no te hubiese encontrado lo habría dicho sin chistar, sin embargo no lo confirmó ni…

— No te metas.

—Quiero ayudarte.

Los dos entran si emitir palabra alguna. Kai molesto está ¿por qué había regresado una de las personas que más detestaba? Y no por usarlo, si no porque lo entendía, tanto él como Brooklyn, dos personas ajenas a su vida que podían ver a través de su barrera. No le gusta ser comprendido a ese nivel, Tala podrá con algún consejo o reprimenda, porque había vivido mucho con él con ellos…

No estaba preparado para que entrase otro a ser parte de su vida, ni mucho menos de ese tipo.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: **Esta historia es cliché, puro cliché. Son historias fugaces mientras viene la inspiración. Por extraño que parezca, siento que esta historia tiene mucha tela de donde cortar. Me plagiaré mis propios fics para hacer más fics.

Gracias a quienes leen el fic. El número "VII" está inspirado en un fic y dedicado a Kiray Himawari, Gracias.

* * *

** Más allá de la prenda.**

**.  
**

**VII**

**.  
**

Hay cambios en la vida tan radicales que hacen que una persona abra su panorama a situaciones y pensamientos inimaginables. Tal vez para él no haya sido tan drástico como la pequeña personita a la cual cuida en estos momentos, sin embargo, ahora era su responsabilidad.

Al principio no fue fácil, con alguien que tiene fomentados desde niño hábitos y reglas que, por mucho suenen en una familia normal poco ortodoxas, está acostumbrada a ellas. Descartando las circunstancias y golpes que le han suscitado.

—Oye, Kai ¿No será que quieres envenenarnos? —Tyson comenta la comida desconocida reposada en la mesa. Platos hondos con una consistencia rojiza, un pequeña ramita a un lado y algo blanquecino son observadas por los dos jóvenes Kinomiyas.

—Asumo que es un platillo ruso —dice Hiro sin ánimos de probar la nueva comida.

—Qué observador —ironiza Kai. La culpa era del abuelo, insistió en que fuese con él de compras y terminó obligado a decirle un platillo que deseara comer. Como no se le ocurrió alguno en el momento, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente: el Borsch.

Claro no lo cocinó, el abuelo lo hizo bajo su batuta. Eso sí, realizó una que otra cosa.

—Vamos pequeños repollos, no los matará comer algo nuevo —dicho eso, toma la cuchara y empieza a degustar. No estaba mal, y los demás también comenzaron a comer.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Tú lo cocinaste? ¡Está riquísimo! —el éxtasis de Tyson abruma a todos, realmente le gusta y pide otra ración más—. Te has sacado un diez, Kai. La próxima vez, escribes un recetario para que el abuelo nos haga de comer.

El abuelo únicamente sonríe. Kai está bien, melancólico, empero bien. Discute, comenta. Ya no se escapa ni se relega, sigue gustándole la tranquilidad, yéndose de vez en cuando a otros lados y aún así, se ha integrado poco a poco…

—¿Qué te pasa, abuelo?

—Nada. A ustedes les toca recoger y lavar los platos. ¿Entendido?, Hiro, Tyson.

Hacía varios días del último encuentro con Brooklyn. Odia admitir que cuando él está, olvida los problemas que lo llevaron a ser "adoptado" porque no puede encontrar mejor forma de decirlo, fueron considerados en dejarle su apellido, si es que tuvieron opción de hacerlo. Recordar como su tutor aprovechó el problema creado por los Begas para apoderarse de la compañía Biovolt y todo cuanto pudo. Su inmadurez dejando en el abandono cuanto era suyo. Ser odiado. Sí, definitivamente ese fue su castigo, porque no puede negar que después de la tormenta se vino la calma. Aún así, duele.

—Deja de cavilar.

—Haré como que no te escuché — Hiro está parado en el marco de la puerta ¿A qué hora la abrió? Definitivamente debía de dejar de pensar tanto que no pueda sentir que alguien se entrometía—. Vete de aquí.

—Eso no se le dice al hermano mayor —se sienta en la silla junto al escritorio. Observa algunos libros literarios y educativos, lapiceros colocados en un botecito. Cerca de la puerta el closet y junto a la ventana la cama envuelta en edredones de colores sobrios —. Tu eres el hermano menor, yo el mayor. Deberías ir a la tienda a comprarme un jugo.

—Ya quisieras. El que viva aquí no significa que sea tu sirviente —ataca con lo mejor que tiene. Se levanta para salir de ahí, sin embargo, Hiro lo retiene del brazo —. ¿Y ahora qué?

—No lo eres, pero tampoco eres un visitante. Me pregunto qué harás cuando los demás vengan.

—Lo mismo de siempre, si es lo que quieres saber.

—Se te caerá el teatrito. Créeme —le mira con profundidad. Consigue que el dueño de Dranzer se sienta intrigado —. Tal vez Tyson no se dé cuenta porque ha estado contigo todo este tiempo, ni Brooklyn ni Garland, pero los demás que llevan tiempo sin verte, sí.

—Me da igual.

—Veo que lo molestaste, Hiro —dice el abuelo al ver marcharse al joven Hiwatari.

—Intento que entienda. Nada más.

—Yo pienso otra cosa.

**.**

**VIII**

**.  
**

Ese día sienta bien en el ambiente. El ruido de las cigarras. Pronto las vacaciones terminarían, la escuela pronto se avecinaba.

—¿Por qué ellos están aquí? —cuestiona Kai en cuanto los divisa a Garland, a Brooklyn, y Tyson junto con uno de los conspiradores más nefastos en la faz de tierra. Hiro tiene aquella mirada de planear algo colosal y él no está dispuesto a entrar a la querella.

—Kai ¿no me extrañaste? —se levanta Masefield con esa sonrisa socarrona. Hiro le dio la excusa perfecta para venir a ver su chico.

—No —dice de tajo. Está orgulloso, parece que ha olvidado lo que hace sentirle el genio del beyblade.

—Eres cruel —se escucha el sonido del teléfono tintinear. Tyson lo contesta —. Uno que hace el favor de venir a ver si no te has suicidado —el teléfono vuelve a sonar. Kai cree que el comedor no es un buen lugar para servirse algún tentempié mientras es la hora de comer.

—No le hagas caso —dice Garland —. No vino porque andaba de malhumorado.

—Yo quería que me visitaras —se acerca peligrosamente al nuevo inquilino del dojo.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? —retira lo creído anteriormente, no aguanta las ganas de irse lo más pronto posible para el bien de su razón. Le dan ganas de pedir auxilio. Es un hecho, su estoica imagen se extingue y ahora que está consciente de haber querido pedir ayuda se reprende, ¿dónde está Kai? — No tengo nada de qué hablar contigo.

—Yo digo que sí — Y a las lejanías de la atmosfera que emana de Brooklyn y de él mismo, escucha un "pienso igual" unánime. Cuánto los odia, acaba de caer en el jueguito. ¿Es tan obvio como para que Hiro convenza a Garland? Él no se entrometía cuando se trataba de su mejor amigo. Definitivamente tenía que, si no asesinarlos, mínimo tirarlos al río esperanzado de que se los lleve lejos.

—Oigan chicos, no me dejan hablar con Tala.

Ya no más escrupulosos, una dolorosa y tortuosa venganza es en lo que piensa ¿Qué pensará Tyson si quedara como hijo único?

* * *

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo.

Hacía tiempo que no regresaba para hacer entrega de mini capitulos que uno desea les de un momento agradable. Y no, Dask no ha desaparecido, está esperando que los fics que está comiendo hagan su aparición en su plato de cereales. Ja.

* * *

** Más allá de la prenda.**

**.  
**

**IX**

**.  
**

En las últimas semanas parece no ser el mismo de siempre, en su haber, se comporta fuera de los cánones de su carácter y le hace querer estrujar cualquier cosa. La desesperación piensa ha llegado a límites inescrutable.

Y distraerse en el limbo de pensamientos inconexos que agitan su respiración y, en leves momento, estrangularle el pulso, pausada y frustrante, le hace fruncir el ceño. Un compás que gira, gira, gira y gira.

"No me gustas" le había dicho más por quitárselo de encima. Romper límites entre espacios personales no estaban en su habitual vida. Sin embargo, al instante del terrible error que cometió, la indiferencia y frialdad desvanecieron el temor embargado por si quiera analizar el aceptar un sentimiento que añoraba se esfumara en el devenir del tiempo. El pánico de un cambio drástico en el actuar de Brooklyn se alojó ahora, olvidando su otro pensamiento. Y su mano había quedado en la deriva de la soledad al alejarse la persona a quién más quería...

Sofoca un sonido gutural convirtiéndolo en movimientos inquietos en la cama donde yace. Se revuelve entre las sábanas. Camina entre los pasillos en un deseo por revertir el tiempo que, anteriormente, tacharía de cliché. El vaso que sostenía lo rompe en pedazos. El dolor pulsante le calma, aquellos días de hostigo se perdieron obteniendo a cambio el oleaje de la tela blanquecina de la gabardina que el portador no volvería danzar a su alrededor.

Ahogar las penas bebiendo la luz de la luna es lo único que confortaría su alma. La noche sería larga. Como otras tantas anteriores así como las que vendrían.

* * *

**Continuará…**


	6. Chapter 6

Hallo, otro nuevo capitulo para el deleite fickero.

* * *

** Más allá de la prenda.**

**.**

**X**

**.  
**

Evasión. Palabra común entre cobardes que, sin miramientos, la enaltecen con sobrias justificaciones; "Está fuera de mi entendimiento" "Es más de lo que puedo soportar", "No estoy preparado". Una más risible que la otra. Haciendo que flexione las piernas para acurrucar su cabeza. Los cabellos grises y azulados se cotonean en la leve brisa. El dojo en tranquilidad está, alojando a un solo inquilino. Suspira. Se arrepiente pero el tictac del reloj resuena mientras golpea, en cada bocanada de aire el pecho, la agonía.

Su mirar sigue Impávida, frunce de más el ceño y empuña la mano de vez en cuando cavilando las siguientes decisiones a tomar que le aterrorizan porque al tomarlas el futuro incierto no lo adivinaría, empero si no las realizaba se desencadenarían ciertos eventos devastadores que arderían en sus pupilas.

Camina lo más rápido y tranquilo que puede. El fresco viento del atardecer aligera el calor aumentado en cada paso. Tal vez tuviese razón Hiro, sobre las acciones que llevaba haciendo, puede que en sus explicaciones ambiguas existieran miles de fondos y uno de ellos se implantó en él en este momento.

La agitación galopa a la emoción con intensidad al acercarse a su destino. Esta vez el miedo y el orgullo no lo arrastrarían a la cobardía.

—Brooklyn —llama. Lo divisa apenas saliendo de su casa para conseguir a cambio una actitud indiferente, luego, él sigue su camino—. No me ignores.

—¿Por? No tengo nada qué hablar contigo.

Kai lo empuja a la pared. No le gusta cómo se están llevando las cosas. No, realmente no quería perderlo aunque tuviese miedo, por eso le sigue aprisionando, por eso las manos le tiemblan al estrujarle la gabardina. Cierra los ojos recargando su frente en él. No quiere que lo ignore.

—Bésame.

Los dos se miran, Kai se sorprende por la petición, debió imaginar que no sería tan fácil como sólo platicar. Brooklyn lo sabe e intenta relajarlo acomodando su mano suavemente en la espalda de él. Únicamente voltea apenado por una milésima de segundo dándole la oportunidad a Brooklyn de inclinarse para que lo alcance.

—Kai, bésame.

Así lo hace. El nerviosismo desvanece la acción de inhalar al principio, sin embargo, sentir la respiración cálida de aquel chico le relaja lo suficiente para acompasarse al ritmo que poco a poco comenzaba a dirigirle. De pronto, Brooklyn sitúa una mano en su barbilla sonriéndole con aquella característica tranquilidad.

—Te he estado esperando, Kai. —Delinea sus labios y los abre discretamente para comenzar un nuevo roce entre ellos. Le revuelve un poco el cabello y consigue hacerle suspirar…

Tan descarado como siempre, Kai termina entre las piernas de Brooklyn sentados en el jardín de su casa. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? La verdad era mejor no indagar en situaciones que la razón se exiliaba sola. Tal vez lo único molesto es haber sido encontrados besándose por Garland y el nefasto de Hiro.

Al final duda sí ha sido un buen día.

.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Espero os halla gustado.


	7. Chapter 7

Hallo, muchas gracias por comentar. Un capitulo más de este cliché fanfic.

* * *

** Más allá de la prenda.**

**.**

**XI**

**.  
**

Le duele la cabeza. A cada paso que da para llegar a casa observa de reojo a su acompañante, él le prestar atención burlonamente e intuye sus pensamientos borboteando amenazadoramente. Termina bufando.

—Nunca pensé que te gustara Brooklyn —el sarcasmo es emitido suavemente por Hiro mientras ladea con picardía la cabeza hacía un lado —. Estoy sorprendido.

—Cierra la boca.

Es una faena el dar cada paso sintiendo en la atmosfera aquella sensación por ser descubierto en una situación que, con anterioridad, se negaba a admitir y de sólo pensarlo el pulso se agitaba, por lo cual, agarra su propio brazo para observar con vehemencia cualquier punto menos a su acompañante.

El cielo se mostraba en tonos tenues de azul moviéndose, con sigilo, las nubes de formas variadas.

—Y ya pensaste en lo que harás.

—¿Mande? —se sobresalta al ser interrupido su exilio en sí mismo, en ello, se percata que repentinamente Hiro endurece las facciones.

—De lo que te dije anteriormente.

—No sé de qué me hablas —el mayor no hizo ningún esfuerzo por iluminar su ya desconcertado entendimiento de lo que en Kinomiya hilaba tras bastidores de su personalidad enigmática—. Eres desesperante.

—No soy una persona que vea el tiempo ni el espacio.

Kai queda en desconcierto, tanto en tan pocas palabras, y el viento le entrega a sus oídos en ecos pausados el sonido de un seguir adelante, de un alcanzar a aquel que le desespera. Entiende. Acaba de entenderlo, esa desesperación, la frustración de sentirse atrás.

Porque él le mostró que aun le faltaba mucho.

.

**XII**

.

—No sonrías de esa manera.

—Tú tampoco te abochornes, he estado esperando mucho esto.

—Exactamente, qué.

—Fácil, que vinieras a mis brazos.

—¿Dónde has sacado esa estupidez?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

Kai había terminado agitado, las bocanadas que empieza a surgir bajamente le hacen inclinarse bastante apoyándose en las piernas. Brooklyn no parecía ni por asomo cansado, eso sí que le mosquea, ¿no es él de mejor condición?

Aunque no se queja, era la primera cita, una cita absurda, y como era lerdo había accedido a la petición de Masfield a recorrer el bosque que estaba cerca de su casa. Garland demostró su preocupación porque regularmente ningún de los dos recorría ese paraje.

En su intento de no quedar atrás y ver como el pelirrojo se las ingeniaba para esperarlo con una sonrisa exasperante, resbaló por la empinada. Algo no andaba bien, el no era así.

—Mejor regresamos. No estás en tus días.

Cae con pesadez en el sillón del hogar de Brooklyn. Garland puso un vaso con agua en la mesilla de centro, y cuando intentó ayudarlo puso una mano en la frente. Fiebre.

—¿Y hasta ahora nos damos cuenta? —Garland trae un paño mojado y se lo pone en la frente —. Realmente eres bueno fingiendo, hasta te engañas a ti mismo. Broo será mejor que llames a los Kinomiya.

No tardó mucho en llegar el Abuelo y con cierta pereza Hiro, demostrando con sarcasmos que el ya sabía.

—Pudiste haber dicho algo, Hiro. No es bueno que una persona enferma ande paseando por ahí.

—Tranquilízate, Garland, es sólo un resfriado.

—Sí, Garland, tu novio estará bien —bromea Brooklyn. Siempre tranquilo —. Ya luego retomaremos el paseo.

Los Kinomiya esperaron a que Kai se despidiera con la dificultad que acarrea estar enfermo. Una prisión del habla crea Brooklyn al inclinarse para verle a los ojos y después despedirse con un beso.

—Oye, Garland —llama a su amigo mientras entran al recinto, aquel le contesta con un sonido gutural indicándole que siguiera —. Tenías razón. Razón acerca de los sueños.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

Hallo.

Muchas gracias a quienes leen mis fics, a pesar de que no actualiza seguido, y a veces tardo hasta un mes, aun así se agradece de todo.

* * *

**XIII**

Kai se desespera, no es la primera vez que en un fugaz momento decide mandarle a Brooklyn un mensaje el cual como siempre contesta tan a destiempo que empieza a creer que no vale la pena hacerlo, mas él es así, por lo que no podía hacer nada en esa situación.

—Kai, decide qué quieres de postre —escucha decir a Hiro por lo que tuvo que meter entre sus bolsillos el celular, debía decidir el postre si no, no lo dejarían en paz. El minisúper no estaba lejos de casa y el abuelo había olvidado el postre, quien los mandó a comprar uno, de preferencia al gusto de Kai. Opta por un pastel hecho con frutillas, hacia mucho que no lo comía, prácticamente desde que fueron por primera vez a las instalaciones de la BBA en Estados Unidos, donde Tyson y los demás terminaron perdidos, y él buscándolos con cierto dejo de remordimiento…

Hiro paga en caja entregándole el pastel. Sonríe fugazmente, últimamente lo hacía sin importarle que los Kinomiya lo vieran, bueno, era de esperarse, si uno comienza a acostumbrarse o peor, según el dueño de Dranzer, a sentirse miembro de la familia.

—El otro día, Tyson me comentó que llegarán la próxima semana Rei y Max a Japón —tan sólo asiente con indiferencia—. Pienso que ya puedes verlos sin morderles.

—Si piensas que haré algo malo, te aseguro que no estoy interesado en ello, no te preocupes por mi—conforme la plática se hacia la casa comenzaba a divisarse en la lejanía.

—No estoy preocupado por ti, es por ellos. Dudo que hagas algo que no sepamos nosotros, pero que ellos sí.

—¿Sigues con eso?, no entiendo muy bien del teatro que según tú hago yo.

—Bueno ya lo sabrás pronto.

Kai bufa resignado, qué más podía esperar, ¿un manual? Lo único que se le ocurrió fue ver la manera de salir un rato de casa, tal vez cabía esperanza de encontrar a Brooklyn en su casa, llevaba días sin verlo o por lo menos a Garland para desaparecer un rato.

**XIV**

—Mira qué coincidencia —Brooklyn recargaba su cuerpo en el árbol frondoso de su casa mientras ve con suficiencia a Kai que entra con seguridad a la casa, para él es suculento verlo con un dejo de molestia—. Estaba a punto de responder tu mensaje.

—Siempre tardas —explaya el joven al arrebatarle el celular que con burla Brooklyn había enseñado —Eres desesperante.

—No lo soy —el mayor comienza a jalar la bufanda que rodeaba el cuello de su presa, cuando lo tuvo cerca le susurra al oído: —. Me encanta hacerte esperar.

Escucha un "Ey" antes de besarle, se asegura de que la bufanda termine en el pasto y pueda abrazarle recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Kai.

—¿Qué sucede? —dice en cuanto corresponde el abrazo de Brooklyn.

—¿Por qué piensas que sucedió algo?

—Brooklyn…

Sonríe, le encanta saber que se preocupa por él, tan así como para adivinar su comportamiento y tan sólo llevan dos meses saliendo juntos. De todos modos, él también había aprendido los hábitos y forma en la que demostraba su preocupación y cariño a las demás personas.

—Acabo de recibir los resultados… —se separan para observarse—…no fui aceptado en la universidad.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

—¿Qué me recomiendas? —Kai frunce el ceño era la hora de la cátedra…

—Tú siempre haces lo que quieres.

La brisa mueve las hojas del árbol, aquella cacofonía con el movimiento del viento embriaga el ambiente. Llega uno a preguntarse si las fuerzas de la naturaleza adoraban entrar en acción en momentos donde el impulso de ser confortado desea ser escuchado por alguien, aunque sea lejano, o un ensueño, para que el desenfreno de las emociones se desprendan del aura agitada y mengue tenuemente en una calma fuerte de templanza que llena de energía el alma y sea utilizada en lo que se ansía.

Tan sólo necesitaba eso, en pocas palabras lo que internamente la respuesta sabía: hacer lo que él quiera. Siempre lo ha hecho, nadie se lo impide, para qué preocuparse, había tiempo de sobra para demostrar su valía.

—¿Qué tal un Taiyaqui calientito?

—Me parece bien si con eso te calmas.

Brooklyn sonríe coqueto, soltando sugerentemente un Perfecto.

…las hojas se habían llevado las angustias.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Nos vemos.


	9. Chapter 9

Hallo.

Nuevamente por aqui, con un pequeño capitulo, algo extraño y raro. Ya saben, críticas, comentarios, bienvenidos.

* * *

**XV**

El silencio exagerando es hermoso, siempre y cuando aquel eco abrumador que golpea tu ánimo, agitando con frustración la mente no apareciera. Ese silencio de bello tiempo inerte, donde los párpados se cierran ligeramente y el cuerpo se cierne en almohadones de suave complexión. Escucha el movimiento de las hojas del libro cada cuanto de lapso, y él únicamente responde al agitar su cabeza en cada roce, porque al levantar la mano para cambiar de página regresa a acariciarle entre las hebras de cabello que recaen por todos lados. Kai estaba recargado en las piernas de Brooklyn, descansando.

—No te duermas —enarca una ceja, sus ojos están entrecerrados vislumbrando al pelirrojo absorto en su lectura que le hablaba con tranquilidad.

—Déjame.

—Deberíamos tener una cita, ya sabes, ir al cine, a comer un helado.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —termina enderezándose para estar a la altura de Brooklyn, por algo decía eso, y era mejor averiguarlo antes de cualquier suceso pase.

—Tan sólo quiero presumirte, ¿no puedo hacerlo?

—No.

—Vamos, Kai. Qué te cuesta darme este capricho.

—Tu capricho va a afectarme, no soy idiota.

Brooklyn cierra el libro con cierta brusquedad, comienza a pensar que debe despedirse del sofá con tal acción, sin embargo al contrario de su suposición sobre ser empujado por un chico enojado para marcharse de la casa termina en la alfombra de la sala siendo aprisionado entre las piernas de Brooklyn, que estaba completamente enderezado y sentado en su regazo.

—Entonces qué deseas hacer.

—Basta, no estoy para juegos.

—Te he preguntado —dice con toda la seriedad que puede mostrar en sus facciones finas, se quita la gabardina posicionándola encima de sus cabezas, la oscuridad los invade, sus alientos comienzan a calentar la burbuja de tela en la que se encuentran. La boca de Kai es profanada con una lentitud frustrante, saborea la saliva que envuelve la lengua intrusa; sentir aquella rugosidad, en cierta manera, le contrae la garganta. No quiere beber, sin embargo, el jadeo que se expande lo hace desistir consiguiendo entre el intercambio de fluidos que los mismos se deslicen por su garganta.

—Parece que no necesitaba la oscuridad del cine —Brooklyn le susurra y hace que se sonroje totalmente—. Vamos a tu casa —empieza a levantarse para acomodarse la gabardina.

—Brooklyn —el aludido voltea la cara antes de abrir la puerta, sabía que tenía que esperarlo, él seguía en el suelo—. La próxima vez, ir por un helado —Kai tenía los brazos recostados en su cara.

—¿Un helado para los dos?

—Si es lo que quieres.

—¿He de asumir que te gustaron las palomitas?

—Cállate.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Nos vemos.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola,

sé que ahora he tardado más de la cuenta, mucho más, tengo mis razones, sin embargo espero disfruten las esporádicas actualizaciones que tengo.

* * *

**XVI**

Sabe que esas maletas están por algo, Max y Rei acaban de llegar. Observa a Brooklyn y este nada más con una sonrisa discreta le incita a seguir adelante. Si rebobina la situación, ni él ni ellos tienen que justificar nada, ellos por irse al no saber cómo lidiar con la situación y él, porque en esa época era la persona más detestable de la tierra.

Kai escucha en el dojo el ajetreo de pláticas inconexas sobre vivencias pasadas. Las carcajadas no se hacen esperar, sin embargo son acalladas cuando le ven tanto a él como a Brooklyn asomándose por la puerta corrediza que divisa el jardín.

—Kai —dice Rei con cierta timidez.

—Es bueno verte —sigue Max levantándose y poniendo una de sus manos entres las hebras rubias de su cabellera—. ¿Cómo has estado?

El nerviosismo es notable y hasta cierto punto gracioso, obviamente es difícil entablar una conversación con él, cuando anteriormente el caos emocional le había invadido hasta que su mente y cuerpo imploraron atención. Tal vez de una manera infame, pero para Kai no había otra forma ya que el camino por el que había transitado lo condujo a un callejón sin salida, simplemente explotó y quienes pagaron las consecuencia fueron sus amigos y cualquier persona a su alrededor.

—Bien —responde a lo que se le pregunta, no más no menos.

—Vaya, llegan tus amigos y lo único que respondes es un ¿"bien"?

—Hola Brooklyn—saluda Rei e igual poniéndose de pie—. Estamos acostumbrados a esos, lo que importa es que Kai esté bien…

—Qué aburrido.

—Oigan, oigan. Dejen de hablar así— el olvidado Tyson entra a la conversación más inútil del mundo, como siempre no se da cuenta que ni Rei ni Max saben a qué atenerse ahora después de todo lo sucedido—Kai, pensé que no ibas a llegar hasta más tarde.

—Pensaste, porque nunca dije a qué hora iba a llegar.

La cara de Tyson tan sincera muestra un fastidio y voltea a ver Brooklyn sonriendo por un instante y dice: — sabes perfectamente a lo que digo. ¿Debo ser más directo? —para el asombro de los recién llegados tanto Kai como Masfield asienten como respuesta—. ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano? —prácticamente siseó la pregunta, a veces pasaba eso, Kai lo exasperaba aún cuando el vivir en el mismo techo los había hecho aprender a convivir y a tolerarse. No se molestaban tanto pero, a veces por parte de los dos, lo hacían por diversión. Y aquello no pasó desapercibido, la ligereza con la que se distinguía la satisfacción en el rostro serio de Kai, mermó en los ánimos de Rei y Max, él los estaba ignorando por poner atención al menor de los Kinomiya y a Brooklyn cuando este le comentaba algo en el oído y sonreía con suficiencia. Al final explicó el por qué de su llegada tan temprana, que ellos por andar pensativos no escucharon mas sí vieron cuando él y el pelirrojo se alejaron del dojo.

—Oye Tyson —el aludido voltea a ver a Rei que no deja de observar hacia el jardín— ¿Ese es Kai?

—Sí, ¿por qué? —responde bastante confundido.

—No lo sé.

**Continuará.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola**,

después de mucho tiempo sin aparecerme, sin embargo, era necesario, a punto de terminar mi carrera necesitaba usar todo el tiempo que tenía para poder aprobar la última materia, que es la más importante de todas, si no la aprobaba, adiós a todos esos años de esfuerzos. Pero por fin, me gradué.  
Por lo menos sabrán por dónde ronda mi edad. Oh, la juventud. Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**XVII  
**

—¿Qué? —Kai preguntó con un dejo de molestia, Rei llevaba rato mirándolo mientras acomodaban las cosas en su cuarto. Rei dormiría con él, mientras que Max con Tyson. Al principio habían decidido trasladarse al dojo como siempre a dormir, sin embargo, el clima otoñal dejó en el olvido la idea.

—Nada, sólo… —Rei quedó en silencio por un instante, intentando concientizar la idea y las palabras con las que quería hablarle a él—...has cambiado, Kai.

El estoico chico enarcó una ceja—. Sigo siendo el mismo, Rei —al final prefirió dejar en claro que no había cambios en él, por lo menos él se sentía igual que siempre, solamente las circunstancias eran diferentes. A lo único que podría creer que había cambiado en él sería, además de ya no estar frustrado, en que comenzó a gustarle una persona, la cual en ese momento estaba divirtiéndose con Hiro. Los muy sinvergüenzas habían conspirado para hacerle la tarde no muy placentera, hablando de lo estúpido que fue en las primeras semanas que terminó viviendo con los Kinomiya. ¿Dónde se enteró, Hiro? Fácil era saberlo. Los haría sufrir después, si es que lo conseguía. Diablos, hasta se les ocurrió enfrente de Max y Rei contar como el Abuelo lo había obligado a tomar sus clases, después de ir al colegio, usar una espada de madera y realizar varias repeticiones. Si no le había tomado respeto con anterioridad, definitivamente lo consiguió después de varias sesiones donde jamás pudo escapar.

De su mente, después de un rato, se esfumó la idea de venganza, Brooklyn hizo acto de aparición en su cuarto con esa mirada que demostraba una dulzura que exclusivamente se la daba a la naturaleza y animales.

—Vaya, sí que andan ajetreados.

—Sí, estoy poniendo mis cosas y el futón para dormir —Rei contestó con una sonrisa.

El joven Hiwatari estaba en silencio esperando a que dijera algo Brooklyn, ni siquiera iba a intentar preguntarle, era capaz de decir que lo quería a él, sin importarle que estuviese Rei presente. No es que el otro no intuyera lo que sucedía. Prácticamente, los bastardos le dieron a entender a todos que ellos estaban en una relación, sin embargo, prefería dejar a la imaginación a los demás sobre sus momentos a solas.

—Rei, ¿podrías dejarme a solas con Kai?

No hubo ningún problema en aquella petición. La puerta la deslizó con delicadeza, después de que el dueño de Drigger aceptará salir de la habitación. Brooklyn caminó con lentitud hacia él. Kai estaba aprisionado entre el escritorio y el pelirrojo.

Brooklyn estaba sonriendo, ocultando aquellos ojos azulinos. Con sensualidad, posó su mano contra la mejilla de Kai. El intercambio de palabras no existían en ese momento, las volutas de aliento que exhalaban se golpeteaban con delicadeza arremolinándose en una pared cálida que con gusto desaparecieron. Kai optó por estrujar la manga de la gabardina blanca no con fuerza, era una oscilación vehemente, una forma de susurrar que estaba complacido. La eternidad del momento se interrumpió por un instante, cuando el menor soltó un jadeo entre la prisión de los labios carnosos, jamás apartados, por el roce de los dedos de Brooklyn en su cuello. Aquello era nuevo, diferente; antes se habían besado, mas no danzaban entre caricias, entre emanaciones suaves que penetraban en la piel, en besos empapados de ternura.

—Duerme bien —se marchó dejando a su afecto completamente abrumado.

La noche sería bastante llevadera, mucho más de lo que pensó al principio Kai.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Saludos. Gracias, nuevamente a los que leen.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola**,

nuevamente demorando por estos rumbos. Ahora toca otro punto de vista, un punto de vista raro.

* * *

**XVIII**

—Tyson, quisiera preguntarte algo —Max abordó a Tyson mientras limpiaba a Dragoon, comenzaba a hacer un frío mucho más gélido mientras terminaba el mes de noviembre, las hojarascas se acumulaban en el suelo dejando desprovistas las copas de los árboles. Tyson observó a su amigo que se acomodaba a un lado de él, había deslizado la puerta del dojo para poder ver el jardín.

—¡Claro, viejo! ¿Qué quieres preguntar?

—¿Ha mejorado, Kai? —el menor de los Kinomiya se quedó un poco confundido, mejorado en qué. Max comenzaba a retorcer sus manos en su regazo y ubicar su vista hacia abajo, clara muestra de preocupación o incomodidad. Tal vez, el dueño de Draciel estaba hablando de su comportamiento. Tyson se había enojado con Max y Rei al principio porque habían decidido irse a sus países natales cuando Kai más los necesitaba, prácticamente les había llamado cobardes y malos amigos. Bueno, cada quién tenía su forma de ver al tosco Hiwatari, algunos lo veía como un nefasto mocoso arrogante que le habían quitado sus caprichos y se creía con el derecho de descargarse con el primero que se pusiera en su campo de visión, otros, como un traidor por la misma razón anteriormente dicha. Tyson, como un amigo que estaba en el hoyo y no sabía qué hacer más que sacar toda la frustración que empezaba a ahogarlo. Rei y Max, como un amigo al que ya no pudieron ayudar y estaban cansados. Cansados de que ningún método ayudase a que Kai se levantara. Para cuando Tyson entendió eso, todos se habían ido. Él se quedó solo, decepcionado y bastante frustrado.

Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que apareció Hiro y una beybatalla campante que le despejó las dudas. Otro momento en el que su padre llegó decidido a "adoptar". Otro en el que Garland y Brooklyn se quedaron para apoyarlo. Otro donde una mano delicada, un abrazo amoroso y una reprimenda fueron la dosis para volver a la jugada. Hilary era una loca, pero era su loca.

Tyson sonrió. Nunca estuvo solo, estaban los que tenían que estar con él, así como estuvieron con Kai los que debían estar ahí. Él no se rindió, ellos no se rindieron—. Eso es obvio Max. ¿No has visto como beybatalla ahora? Es aterradoramente increíble.

—¿En serio?

Max no estaba muy satisfecho con la respuesta pero, él no especificó y como todos piensan que es tonto, para qué darles lo que quieren. Ellos se lo perdieron, no estuvieron y el tiempo que aprendió a ser menos impulsivo, a tomar más en cuenta las acciones y palabras de los demás antes que la suya, quedará en secreto. —Yo siempre hablo en serio. Pero olvidémonos de Kai, dime qué tal te fue en Estados Unidos, ¿algo nuevo que tenga qué saber? ¿Un reto? ¿Un nuevo Blade? Porque estoy ardiendo de ganas…

—Deberías tomar las cosas con más calma, Tyson.

Una voz mayor sonó detrás de Tyson, era su padre que lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Papá! ¡Llegaste! Max y Rei regresaron, dentro de unos días vendrán Tala y los demás. Pero no se lo digas a Kai, es un secreto…

—Calma, calma. No me atiborres de información tan rápido.

—Hola, señor Kinomiya.

—Hola, Max.

Tyson estaba completamente emocionado, todos estaban llegando después de un año, esta podría ser la mejor navidad, si conseguía que se quedaran hasta ese día. Su padre le pidió que estuvieran todos para la cena así que le mandó un mensaje a Kai, que de seguro estaba besuqueándose con Brooklyn en algún lugar, si no mal recordaba habían ido por un helado. Miró su celular por un momento. Sí, definitivamente estaba feliz. Todo volvería a ser como antes o inclusive, mucho mejor.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Saludos. Gracias, nuevamente a los que leen.


End file.
